The present invention relates to presenting information services on a computer system. Specifically, it relates to the presentation of information services related to multimodal information.
Systems for presenting information on a computer system commonly referred to as the computer user interface have been developed for various computer systems and computer usage scenarios. User interfaces are usually customized to the computer system under consideration and the use for which it is intended. For instance, a desktop personal computer has a windowing software user interface for intuitive use of multiple applications simultaneously while the individual software applications have their own user interfaces designed for the intended usage of the application.
Presenting a multimodal multimedia user interface on with restricted capabilities presents unique challenges. An application such as accessing information services relevant to multimodal information that hitherto has not been available, places additional requirements on designing a user interface for it. In view of the foregoing, a user interface for such an application that uniquely addresses the constraints of presenting information services related to multimodal information and still provides a versatile functionality is desirable.